My last breath
by Athese
Summary: What if Raph couldn't reach Mikey in time with 'invasion of the invasion of the squirrelanoids? one-shot. No character-death. Just brotherly fluff :3 I do not own them.


**Just a little one-shot i was thinking about while re-watching the invasion of the squirrelanoids. Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Holding my last breath, safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.**  
><strong><em>-Evanescence, My Last Breath<em>**

"Come and get it" Mikey encouraged the squirrel mutants and threw the popcorn into the water. The mutants made a high squeaking noise before jumping into the water. They clawed at each other, made noised, trying to get the food. Not noticing that Mikey was already running over to a nearby wheel. With some problems he managed to screw it and the water began to flush.

Water rapidly began to lower and was led towards the septic tanks. The mutants did everything they could to evade to the land again but the current was just too strong.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered and wanted to turn around. Suddenly he felt something wet wrapping around his foot and he was hosted up into the air. He screamed before he landed into the water. The tongue wrapped around his body and Mikey desperately tried to get it off. He extended his arm, trying to hold onto something.

3 shapes of green flashed in front of him before he was forced underwater. He was about to flush when he saw a green hand reaching out to him. His breath escaped and bubbles swam to the surface. He tried to reach out but he couldn't, he was too short. Shortly his hand brushed along Raph's hand and then he was sucked into the tunnel.

He screamed underwater as he was forcefully thrown against the sewer wall when it bended to the left. A large amount of water entered his mouth and he gagged in response. More water made his way into Mikey's lungs and he desperately began to cough, only to swallow more sewer water. He was forced further into the sewers. Black spots appearing before his eyes. He let out one desperate attempt to breath before he was completely flushed.

**TMNT**

It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Everything seemed heavy around him. His arms felt heavy, his legs felt heavy. Water was dripping down, hand still out. The touch of his little brother still fresh on his mind. He was so close. He had been so close on saving him, and now he was gone. From the back of his mind he felt himself being lifted again.

Numbly he sank down against the wall, staring in front of him. Nobody made an attempt to speak. The image of Mikey being flushed was something they would never forget.

"We have to look for him" Donnie sobbed. Raph growled lowly and bit back his tears. He always knew this could happen but to actually lose a brother. He always imagined them being killed by the shredder, Karai or even the purple dragons. But never like this, drowned in their own sewers.

Their home for so long, their save place. The place they grew up and were trained. Their home and their secret lair to their enemies. And right now it wasn't home anymore.

"He's gone Donnie" Leo cried out and revealed his own red eyes. His katana's clattered on the ground and he made no effort to pick them up.

"N-No, we h-have to look f-for him" Donnie pleaded.

"He's dead Don! Admit it. He saved us and now he's dead!" Raph snapped and jumped up. He let out a frustrated growl before running off. Tears were freely streaming down his face. The walls were closing in on him and suddenly the sewer felt too small. He wanted to get out, run into the open air. He wanted to get away from the sewers. But somehow he couldn't.

He couldn't just leave the sewers right now, could he? He couldn't do that, he couldn't leave Mikey like that. How much he wanted to get away.

He gritted his teeth and forced his legs to go further and faster. And even faster. Mindlessly he ran. Memories flashing in front of him. Mikey's face. How he was always there to cheer them up. He was always happy, even after everything that happened. How much he pissed him off, he was actually the one that cooled him down.

He had sworn to protect him no matter what and now that promise was broken. "I'm sorry otoutu" he cried and sank to his knees. Burying his face in his hands.

_Ya didn't think I'd kill him right? ^^_

_Black spots were appearing in front of his eyes. Adrenaline was pumping through his body. Everything was numb. He cried out again when he was forced into the sewer wall again. His lungs were burning and he wanted nothing more than oxygen. _

_The tongue was still around his body and with some sore movement he tried to get it off but it was carefully wrapped around him. From behind he could hear the mutant screaming, also trying to stop himself from drowning completely. He had to stop himself before he went into that tank. _

_Otherwise he was certainly lost. _

_A small light appeared just something further. Before his mind could even process what was happened his arm reached out. As fast as he could he grabbed the iron pole as tight as he could. His body made a sudden stop. He shrieked under water when he felt an enormous pressure on his left shoulder. The squirrel made one last attempt but then the tongue loosened his grip around Mikey's body. _

_With shaky arms he brought himself up to the surface. He gasped in relief when he felt the sweet oxygen entering his lungs. He collapsed on the sewers and grabbed his chest. Within seconds he started coughing. He kept coughing until his lungs were free of sewer water and he collapsed on the ground. _

_Adrenaline left his body and replaced with pain. His whole body was hurting and his shoulder was killing him. He rolled on his side and brought his knees up. Ignoring the heavy feeling in his limps. _

_Water was rushing close by. He shuddered at the noise. If he hadn't grabbed onto that pole he would be dead right now. _

_His lungs were burning heavily and he wanted nothing more than to home right now. He wanted to be with his brothers again and forgot about it all. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed, with his brothers around him. But they weren't. _

_His eyes snapped open when he heard something. It sounded almost like footsteps. He opened his mouth to scream for help but quickly closed it when he realized it could be someone else. How badly he wanted that his brothers would find him, it could be a random sewer worker. _

_He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The taste of sewer water was still in his mouth and he was shivering heavily. Slowly he brought himself up, panting because of the action. He opened his mouth and let out a raspy scream for help. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if it was a human. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here. _

_"Help" he cried out with a shaky voice. Nobody came. He sank onto the ground even more and began to cry. He wanted his brothers again. He wanted to be home. _

Raph whipped his head around when he heard something through the sewers. Only then he noticed he far he had run. Again there was a sound, this time it was louder and it sounded awfully close to a cry of help. Shakily he brought himself up.

It could be a child who was lost, or a normal adult. He or she could be hurt. But what he saw was something he didn't expect. Curled into a ball was Mikey. Nasty scrapes all over his body which were bleeding slightly. Bruises were already forming on his green skin.

"Mikey!" He cried out and rushed over to his crying brother. It wasn't until Raph actually touched his little brother, Mikey acknowledged him. He whipped his head around and stared with his big baby blue eyes into Raph's eyes.

"Raph! Y-you….. you came" He cried out. "You actually came. I-I was s-so scared Raph." Raph's face fell and he reached over to his little brother. He carefully wrapped his arms around him, trying not to hurt him. Mikey's sobbing body rested tiredly against Raph's plastron and he cried.

"I'm so glad yer still her'. C'mon let's go home" He whispered in Mikey's ear and carefully scooped him up. Mikey didn't protest and went limp in his arms. His eyes barely open and smiling weakly towards his bigger brother. Raph brought him closer to his plastron and Mikey gratefully nuzzled himself in his plastron.

He wasn't going to leave Mikey anytime soon. He already knew that. He clutched Mikey to his side and began to ran.

**TMNT**

The lair was so dense. Nobody was talking and it was awfully quiet. They couldn't remember how much they had asked for a little peace and quiet around the lair. And how angry they were when they didn't get it. And right now they wanted to be disturbed so badly. To hear Mikey's voice again.

Splinter wasn't home yet. When he had sensed his sons were in trouble he'd left the lair immediately and he hadn't returned yet. They just hoped they wouldn't lose his father too. First Mikey, and now Splinter.

He didn't care who saw him. He didn't care how ridiculous it should look like. He didn't care. He just wanted to be in Mikey's room. The familiar scent was still present in his room. The bed he had shared so many times with his little brother. When he had a nightmare, or when Leo had a nightmare. He was curled up on the bed, Mikey's teddy bear in a tight hug. Clutching it to his chest.

He remembered giving it to him. He would always had nightmares and once Leo gave away his most precious item. The bear, his first present from his father, and he gave it to Mikey. He said it would protect him. Protect him from the evil monsters. And now he was gone and the bear was all alone.

Emptiness, that was all that Donnie was feeling. His heart was throbbing painfully hard in his chest. Every beat, every second, every moment without Mikey seemed longer than the other. He never thought he would hate the silent so much. He never thought he wanted nothing more than to hear Mikey's voice. The lair felt so empty without him. So quiet.

He wanted nothing more than him running through the lair again. Playing and messing with experiments. But instead he was sitting here, in his lab. The door closed and just staring ahead. He couldn't concentrate with all the silence. He couldn't muster any energy to do anything at all. He just wanted his little brother back.

**TMNT**

He didn't know what to expect when he entered the lair, he only knew he had to get Mikey to the lab. He knew Mikey had to be underwater for some time and he had to let Donnie to look at it. Mikey was stirring slightly in his arms but was completely happy in Raph's arms.

"Donnie, open that damn door!" Raph screamed when he noticed Donnie had locked the lab.

"Go away Raph" Donnie stated. His voice was so heavy and it was clear he had cried. Or he was crying. Mikey moaned slightly in his arms but he didn't have the energy to move out of Raph's bear hug. He was so close to his genius brother but he couldn't reach him.

"Donnie open it. Hurry!" Raph screamed and looked down on his little brother. He didn't look bad but he wanted to be sure. Footsteps came from the lab and the second later the door opened. Donnie had been crying. His mask was from his head and his eyes were swollen and red.

"Raph what the….. Mikey…?" He whispered when he saw Mikey in the arms of Raph. Weakly smiling towards him. Donnie froze for a second before taking Raph and Mikey into a big hug. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know it was real, but he knew Mikey was in his arms.

"Don, hold on a minute. I want ya to check him up. I think he's hurt" Raph frowned, braking the moment slightly. Donnie quickly released from the hug and looked down on Mikey. His stomach jumped slightly when he saw Mikey's body. It wasn't serious but he was in pain. And he never wanted any of his brothers to be in pain.

"Place him on the bed" Donnie whispered and followed Mikey and Raph. He didn't know what to feel. He felt so damn relieved but he was sad Mikey was hurt. He still had the heavy feeling in his stomach but he was happy. Happy that Mikey was here. Raph placed Mikey down with the most care and removed everything so Donnie could freely examine him.

"Mikey, d-does anything hurt?" Donnie whispered. Still not believing Mikey was here, in front of him. Alive and smiling towards him. Dried tears on his cheeks. He too was relieved to be home again.

"My shoulder and I'm sore." He frowned. "And my stomach hurt"

Donnie nodded slightly before carefully taking his shoulder. Mikey's face twisted slightly but didn't protest. "Muscle is overworked, what did you do Mikey?" Donnie gasped. "Don't answer that" Donnie grinned when Mikey opened his mouth to make a witty comment.

"It's not very serious but I'm going to wrap it anyways. Raph can you give me some alcohol and bandages to clean the scrapes?" He asked, heading towards Raph. Raph immediately obeyed and went to search the needed medication. Donnie in the meantime went over to Mikey's shoulder and wrapped it carefully. Mikey kept smiling through the whole process. Too relieved to see his brother again.

"What is going on here?" Leo's heavy voice sounded from outside the lair. Both faces went red when they realized they forgot to tell Leo and Sensei. The moment Leo entered the lab his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little brother smiling towards him.

"Mikey!" Leo screamed and wanted to run over to his little brother before Raph stopped him. "What the shell Raph?" Leo whispered.

"Easy on tha knucklehead, he ain't feeling that good" Raph joked and then released Leo. He knew how his older brother could act when one was injured. And a hard bear hug wasn't really something Mikey would need right now. Leo nodded and made his way over to his little brother.

Donnie was now carefully cleaning Mikey's cuts and scrapes but Mikey was only focused on his older brother approaching. Tears made his way down Mikey's cheek and Leo was crying too.

"Don't do that, ever again" Leo whispered and wrapped his arms around Mikey's small body. Mikey began to smile from ear to ear and returned the hug with heavy arms. Donnie was in the meantime finished with all of Mikey's scrapes. Leo kept hugging Mikey until Mikey's face formed into a frown.

"Leo, I think I'm gonna….." he complained before pulling out of the hug and vomiting on the ground. Raph and Donnie were immediately at his side too. "No fun" Mikey whispered when he was done vomiting and fell back on the bed again.

"This was to be expected. You took in a lot of sewer water" Donnie grimaced and placed a hand on Mikey's forehead. "And I think you are developing a cold"

"But he is going to be okay right?" Leo frowned worriedly and patted Mikey's hand slightly. The scent of vomit spreading around the room.

"He is Leo, we just have to watch his fever. And somebody please take care of Mikey's stomach fluid" Donnie grimaced. Leo chuckled in response and grabbed something to clean the floor with.

"Be honest Mikey, does anything hurt?" Donnie asked worriedly but Mikey shook his head. "Good" Donnie whispered and carefully tugged him into the bed.

"I'm not tired yet, I want to stay with you guys" Mikey whined and slowly started to tear again. Donnie immediately regretted his action. Leo quickly rushed towards Mikey and rested a hand on Mikey's good shoulder.

"Ssssst" he soothed and rubbed small circles. "We can watch a movie if you want, right Donnie?" Donnie nodded immediately. He hated seeing his little brother upset like this. Especially after what has happened. "See Mikey?" Leo smiled and helped Mikey up carefully.

Raph walked over to Mikey and wrapped him in a blanket to keep him warm. Mikey smiled gratefully and allowed Raph to hover him up again. Raph cradled Mikey closer to his body and walked outside the infirmary. Carefully he placed Mikey on the couch and sat down next to him. Tugging him into an extra blanket. Mikey yawned slightly.

"We can also bring you to bed if you're tired" Donnie offered as he too sat down next to Mikey.

"I'm not tired" Mikey said sternly and pulled Donnie a bit closer to his side. Tucking himself something more into his blanket. His body was still sore but he didn't care. Leo had put on the movie in the meantime and sat down next to Donnie. All four of them cradled closer.

Not even 15 minutes into the movie they found Mikey peacefully sleeping on Raph's shoulder. Raph smiled down on his little brother and stroked his little brother's face gently. He wrapped the blanket somewhat tighter on his body noticing he was shivering slightly and wrapped his arms around his youngest.

Mikey smiled in his sleep but continued to sleep peacefully against Raph.

A few hours later Splinter finally entered the lair. The TV was on, shining inside the lair slightly. He slowly walked over to the TV, ready to turn it off, when he saw his sons asleep on the couch. His youngest tugged inside a blanket, full of bruises, but completely happy sleeping on Raph's plastron. Donnie had fallen behind Mikey.

His arms wrapped around Mikey and his plastron pressed against Mikey's shell.

Splinter chuckled slightly when his eyes trailed towards his oldest. Who had fallen off the couch. Awkwardly landing on his plastron but that obviously didn't wake him up. Splinter walked over to him and hovered his oldest up carefully. Placing him on top of Donnie's shell.

He grabbed a few blankets and covered the pile of turtles in front of him. He took a few steps to the back and smiled at the sight. It had been long since they'd done this. They always loved to sleep like this. Especially when one of them would get hurt.

He shook his head slightly and smiled at the sight of his sons sleeping peacefully. All of them. Together, as brothers.


End file.
